Her Best Friend
by thechenster
Summary: [oneshot] Jenna and Isaac are facing serious doubts about meeting up in Contigo. They find out, though, that sometimes friendship may take another turn. Valeshipping. Read and review!


**A/N: **Yay! So after a nice long unproductive (well-spent on video games and none on homework or my essay I realized was due when the teacher told us in class) Thanksgiving break, I had an thought occur to me in psych. I wonder why I always think of stuff during pysch…maybe it's because we never do anything in that class. Okay, I'll stop rambling and let you guys read.

**  
Disclaimer: **Trust me, if I owned Golden Sun, there'd have been a third installment a long time ago. So I don't own it…unfortunately.

* * *

**  
Her Best Friend

* * *

**

"What do you say, Felix? Can we talk there?" Isaac paused and added, "We'll be waiting for you…So don't think you can sneak off again!" Felix and his companions watched as the other group stalked off in the opposite direction rather impatiently. Jenna, in particular, watched with a dark cloud drawn across her face and heaving a sigh, followed her friends as they walked towards the stairs on the other side of the lighthouse. She had hardly spoken a word to Isaac, or rather none at all. He was the one who had promised to find her and save her. Of course, this was ignoring the fact that she really didn't "need" to be saved anymore, but that wasn't the point. They had been best friend forever; since childhood, they had done everything together, played together, argued together, got in trouble together. Had their separation really created such a drift in their friendship that he wouldn't even acknowledge her existence, let alone say a simple "Hello, I've missed you?" Although…she still had to put herself into Isaac's shoes. He _had_ chased them down almost across the entire continent, trying to prevent the lighthouses from being lit, and when he finally did catch up, he found out she not only _didn't _need to be saved, but she was aiding the very cause he was trying to stop. Hopefully, just maybe, he might understand their reason. If he didn't…well, she'd rather not dwell on that. She'd just hope it wouldn't come down to fighting them because she wouldn't be able to stand fighting her best friend.

What had he meant, though, when he said, "We can't fight right now?" Did that mean he was going to? He wanted to? Damn that boy…he was an enigma to be sure. She was _not_ going to fight him, no matter how much he would insist, or at least, not seriously anyway. Jenna smiled as she recalled a memory that had been suppressed for years, now.

* * *

_  
Six-year-old Jenna was running to her two friend, Isaac and Garet, waving a small purple crystal frantically over her head. It was caught the sun's rays, reflecting them in the distance and illuminating her entire hand. It looked like she was holding a miniature sun in her hand. "Hey guys, look at what I found!" She ran up to the two boys, shoving the crystal under their noses, and forced them to view it in all its glory. "Mom calls it a…uh…psy-nuh-gee stone…" she tested out the new word. "Or something like that anyway. Guess where I found it! It was next to that big 'ol ugly rock in the middle of the plaza. I bet it used to be part of it or something."_

_ Garet's eyes widened into huge circular orbs. "Woooooww!" he exclaimed. "Can I see it for a sec?"_

_ "Sure!" Jenna said brightly, very pleased to have impressed him. "Just be careful with it!" she added. Isaac, however, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't think it's that special lookin.'"_

_ Jenna's eyes flashed angrily as she turned on him. "Hmph! I bet you're just jealous!"_

_ "I'm not jealous!"_

_ "Are too!"_

_ "Are not!"_

_ "Ha! You can't even speak right! It's not 'Are not.' It's 'Am not!'" Jenna crowed gleefully. Garet noticed the two bickering and started getting uneasy as he shifted he feet slightly. This conversation was getting too heated for comfort and sounded all too familiar. If he didn't leave soon, they'd probably drag him in somehow and he definitely did _not_ want to be a part of that._

_ Stuffing the crystal back into Jenn'a hands, he stammered, "Uh…I think I head my mom calling me!" With that said, he dashed down the road, leaving his two very confused friends behind._

_ Jenna's eyebrows shot up in a surprised look. "Hey, Isaac…isn't Garet's house…er…thataway…" Her trailed off, and she pointed in the opposite direction from which Garet ran towards._

_ Isaac shook his head. "No, I think its _that_ way." He pointed to his left._

_ "Really? I'm pretty sure I'm right though."_

_ "No way! I go to his house all the time! I should know where his house is!"_

_ "So do I!"_

_ "You have bad sense of directions!"_

_ "What?! Why do _I_ have bad sense of directions? You're the one who's wrong!_

_ "No I'm not!"_

_ "You're a guy! You never ask for directions!"_

_ Isaac stared blankly at her. "Huh?"_

"_Uhm…hehe…it's something my mom always says to my dad. I don't get what's so important about that though. Hey I know what. I'll be you my psynuhgee stone that I'm right and you're wrong!"_

_ Isaac snapped to attention and suddenly looked interested in her offer. "Ha! That's an easy bet to win!" He started to run towards the direction Jenna had pointed but noticed that she was giggling uncontrollably. Wondering what she was laughing so hard about, he asked, "Er…are you alright, Jenna?"_

"_Hahahahaha…Yep! I caught you though! You said you didn't think it was anything special. Hehehe. But if you didn't then why'd you want to win the bet so bad?"_

_ Caught by surprise, Isaac fumbled for words to save himself. "Uh…I mean…er…" Eyes flashing, he shot out, "I just wanted to prove you wrong!"_

"_Uh huh…Reaaaally?" Jenna asked sweetly. She looked at him intently, smiling as if she could read his mind._

_ Isaac blushed and muttered, "All right, I think it's pretty cool. But," he added with more confidence, "I'm still gonna win this bet! Race you over there!"_

_ They ran off and searched for ten minutes and kept going until they reached the plaza. Jenna frowned and looked around, disappointed with her memory, or rather…lack of._

"_See? I was right! I don't see Garet's house anywhere!" Isaac shouted triumphantly, pumping his fists in the air. Why did boys always have to be such jerks? Jenna was looking pretty mad at this point, and hands on her hips, she huffed, "Hey, you could still be wrong too! I want to check out the place you said it would be!" Without waiting for an answer, she took off, running back to where they had been before. Following her was a rather surprised Isaac._

_20 minutes later…_

"_Jenna, wait up!" Isaac was panting hard to keep up. His friend, on the other hand, was not in the least bit tired. On the contrary, she was rather full of energy, fueled by a deep desire to not be the only one who was wrong._

_"Look, Garet's house isn't here either!"_

_ Isaac finally caught up, looking around at the houses surrounding them. "Well…I guess," he said, trying to find the right words to say. "I think we're both wrong then. Er…" he looked at Jenna uncertainly. "You're not mad at me, are you?" Jenna looked at him for a bit, and then shook her head, sighing. "I'm sorry, I guess," he added in a small voice. "For being a little mean."_

_ She giggled. "Ya know what Isaac. You can have it." She held it out to him, offering the crystal as a token of their friendship._

"_No way! You found it, so it's yours!"_

"_It's okay. I bet I can find another one, no sweat. And then we can have matching stones!" The blond haired boys looked at her questionably._

"_A-Are you sure? I mean, thanks, but…"_

"_You dope! Of course I'm sure. You'd probably never go home and spend the next three days trying to find something like this if you don't have one too. You're so stubborn sometimes!" Isaac grinned back at his best friend and gave her a hug._

"_Thanks Jenna. I'll never lose it. And…I'll kept it with me forever!"_

_ It was Jenna's turn to blush this time, and she could feel the heat rising up her cheeks. Hoping that he wouldn't notice, because it was a rather embarrassing thing to do, she quickly said, "Yeah, I better get back home before my mom gets mad. I'll see you tomorrow then."_

"_Yeah, bye Jenna!"_

* * *

She realized that she had never seen that stone again. Of course, back then she had had a hyperactive mind, like all the other kids, and had forgotten the entire incident just the next day. She wondered, though, if Isaac still remembered what had happened and if he had really kept the crystal like he said. Not that it mattered of course. But Jenna's mind still toyed with the idea for several minutes before reminiscing on other parts of her childhood. 

They had had so many trivial quarrels like that when they were young, but then they'd gotten exceptionally close as the years went by. Of course, Garet had always been another close friend, but she never really felt that same bond she had when Isaac was present. She chuckled at herself as she recalled how everyone in Vale used to tease that two about being in love. Love…She silently berated herself for bringing up such a topic. She was definitely not in love…was she? Wasn't she? Her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage as she sighed in exasperation. Oh Mars, there was no way she could be thinking about this right now. It's not as if Isaac reciprocated those feelings anyway…not that she was saying she did, she chided herself…Right. Oh Gods, this was so confusing. If someone had asked her what she had thought about her friend a day ago, she would have said he was just a close friend, but now, after seeing him for the first time in what seemed like eons apart – she hadn't even seen him at the Venus Lighthouse – it seemed as if long repressed feelings that had been hidden even from herself had been unleashed from the cataclysmic hole within.

Jenna sighed for the twentieth time as she thought back to their meeting at the top of the lighthouse. He hadn't spoken a word to her, or at least acknowledged her presence. Granted, the blond haired boy (Ivan was it?) had said something about Isaac being worried constantly about her, but he sure hadn't acted like it. Besides, she though bitterly, It's wasn't as if he didn't seem to mind. He had certainly seemed very…friendly with that blue haired girl. That Mia or something. Deep inside, Jenna knew she was jealous of Isaac's new friends, especially that Mia girl. Call it competition or whatever, but she felt like someone was invading her territory. She always thought there would be a special place held for her in his heart, but it seemed like the new girl had very easily replaced her in such a short while, and in the same period of time, Isaac had forgotten her. She wondered if she was overreacting. Yeah, right.

* * *

Walking beside the Fire Adept, Sheba noticed a frown cloud her features. "Hey Jenna, are you alright?" Jenna's head snapped towards her friend in surprise. 

"A-what? Oh…no, it's…I'm fine," she stammered, trying to sense if Sheba had read her mind.

Sheba smiled gently and responded, "You know, it doesn't take a mind reader to know you're troubled with something. Wanna talk about it?" Jenna looked shocked for a second before Sheba realized what was wrong and added, "Oh, don't worry, I didn't read your mind. I wouldn't do that to my friends." Relieved, Jenna resumed her pensive look before the blond haired girl asked, "Does it have something do to with Isaac?"

Jenna was silent for a long time, and it seemed like she wasn't going to respond when she mumbled, "Well…sort of…I guess…"

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." Sheba's calm and inviting tone surprised Jenna, especially since it was coming from someone so young. "Sorry for asking you such a personal question."

"Oh, it's not that." Jenna grinned at the Wind Adept. "I consider you one of my closest friends, Sheba. It's just," she turned wistfully towards the sky, "…complicated. I mean, I havn't really figured it out myself." Sheba remained quiet, silently willing her friend to continue. "Have you ever known someone all your life and then been separated? And when you guys met up again…the other one was just, I dunno, distant? Sorry, I guess it sounds kind of confusing, even to me."

"Mhm hm…" Sheba nodded slowly understanding every bit of what was said. "So that's what's bothering you, huh?"

"Yeah…I mean, he didn't even say anything to me. It's like I wasn't even there."

"Well, personally, I think you're looking at this the wrong way. I mean, other than at the top of the lighthouse, he never really had the chance to talk to you personally. I mean, I don't think he was physically capable of talking, let alone moving, earlier." Sheba chuckled but then added hastily, "Not that I'm saying what happened was funny of course!" Jenna had to smile at this. "I just think that he never got the chance. Maybe he was too shy or embarrassed to say anything in front of everyone," she said slyly.

"Riiight…"

"I don't think I'm the best person to talk to about this, but I wouldn't think about it too much about it. I think you should forget about it for now. At least enjoy the walk back to Contigo, alright?"

"Yeah...thanks, Sheba."

* * *

Isaac paced the room in circles, muttering unintelligible phrases to himself, his friends sitting on the beds to the side. Garet sighed in frustration, groaning, "Isaac, seriously. Can you please stop? You're giving me a headache!" Mia giggled and walked to the Venus Adept, attempting to calm him down. 

"Hey, listen to me. You really need to relax. It's not going to help matters if you keep worrying about it since there's nothing we can really do anyway. For once, Garet is right, and I think you should listen to him."

"Hey, what are you talking about? I'm right a lot of the time!"

Isaac grinned at his friend. "Ha! How many times have we taken your 'advice' and wound up in a mess or almost dead?"

"Ugh, too many to count, I think," quipped Ivan. "Remember that time we went to look for Babi in that super dark cave? Wasn't it Garet's idea to put our hands on the wall and follow it or something?"

"Hey, it was a good plan at the time!"

"Before we almost died of starvation because it took us years to navigate that way," muttered Isaac. "Or before you almost stepped on Babi because you weren't looking at the path." Garet crossed his arms with a "hmph!" and rolled over in his bed, his back facing the others.

"See if I ever give advice anymore then...Some friends," he mumbled.

Biting back laughter, Mia walked over to poke Garet in the stomach. "C'mon Garet, you know we're just poking fun at you. Er…no pun intended."

"Ahaha. Ha. Ha," Garet laughed sarcastically. "…yeah…ow…jeez, Mia, you're poking a little hard there! Ow!"

"Wow, Garet." Isaac shook his head. "You can take a bashing from those huge desert lizards but not a little poking?" After exchanging evil grins with Ivan, they both started joining Mia in torturing Garet and using him as a punching…er…poking bag.

"Ow! Owww! Hey stop that!" Everyone fell over laughing, tears streaming in their eyes, until Garet said, "See Isaac? I bet you're not worried at all anymore, huh?" Silence ensued, and the others tentatively waited for a response. Garet quickly recognized his mistake and said hastily, "Er, I mean...Damnit. Sorry about that." Isaac silently got up and walked towards the door.

"It's alright guys. I just…want to be alone for a bit right now." After he left, Mia and Ivan pounced on Garet, pounding him with pillows and said things like "you idiot" and "way to ruin the moment." Garet just groaned and slammed his face into his pillow.

Isaac walked along the quiet streets of Contigo. The air was chilling and seemed to replicate the very essence of his emotions. Fingering a sliver of purple crystal hanging from his neck, he felt a warm sensation tingle in his fingers where he had touched it. Ever since the original stone had cracked into pieces, he had taken a piece and made a sort of pendant from it, and since the beginning of his journey, he had never taken it off, allowing it to remind him of his goal and what he would lose should he fail. He wondered if Jenna even remembered that day. It was doubtful, considering how it was so long ago. The events back at the lighthouse replayed in his mind for about the millionth time. He had been so nervous but at the same time excited to see his friend, yet when he had tried to say something…anything…to her, he found his tongue tied and throat knotted. Instead the only thing he could do was focus on Felix and pour his emotions and overstretched nerves into anger. He needed someone to blame for the months of anxiety and adrenaline rushes he had experienced, and the other Venus adept had been the perfect target.

Of course, he supposed that Felix couldn't be entirely at fault, but it sure felt nice to snap at someone. What really bothered him, though, was why Jenna and Kraden were so insistent on helping Felix in his quest., especially Jenna, even if she was his sister Granted, Kraden probably tagged along, being the true scholar he was, for the chance to view alchemy in its purest form, but Jenna…her reasons remained clouded. There had to be some explanation…something was going on that he wasn't aware of, and this bothered him. He hated being out of the loop, especially if it's going to affect the fate of the world. Certainly, those things don't happen everyday. Jenna…she had been sorely missed, his best friend, as close as Garet, and maybe even closer, since she had an understanding and sympathetic side too. Isaac almost laughed out loud. Of course, that side was seen very rarely, covered by her hot temper and rambunctious nature that usually got her into trouble back at home. Yet, that was what he liked about her…her strong will and independent streak. Despite her knack for getting in trouble, if he hadn't been concerned about the fate of the world and whatnot, he would have had very little to worry about; Jenna could quite capably take care of herself.

Isaac looked at the sunset and smiled, wondering if she was looking at the same view. Felix's group would be here soon, though, and he realized he'd better get back to the house if he wanted to be there when they arrived.

* * *

Jenna turned her head towards the darkening sky and noted a drop in temperature and lighting. She hurried to catch up with her brother and followed him into the city. She'd been here a few days earlier, but that had been during the day. Now, the city looked so differently, so cold and uninviting. She was probably imagining things though. The stones on the cobblestone street rustled under her feet, and the only sounds heard were the footsteps and breathing from her friends. Nearing the inn, Jenna realized her heart was pounding in anticipation. It had to be loud enough for everyone else to hear, but no one seemed to notice her anxiety. Felix paused outside the door and looked at Kraden as if seeking for approval. What in Weyard was he waiting or?! She didn't need anything more to add to her nerves. Sighing impatiently, she brushed her brother aside and pushed open the door and without bothering to wait for the others, she strode into the room.

* * *

Jenna was the first one to walk in, and Isaac's eyes locked onto hers as he felt a lump grow in his throat. Damn. He still couldn't say anything. Instead, he swept his gaze toward their leader as they all came filing in. It felt like some kind of gang face-off he thought grimly. 

"I'm glad you kept your promise Felix," he heard himself say coldly. Why was his voice so taut…and angry? He didn't really mean it…it was all superficial, just a façade.

* * *

Why was he so angry? He's not…made at me, is he? Or is he just ignoring me again?

* * *

Why is she staring at me like that? His words seemed to just spew out of his mouth without seeking approval from his brain first, like he was on autopilot. Kraden's explanation vaguely made sense and he could barely hear Mia and that other blue haired guy making occasional comments. He wasn't really listening though, being too occupied with wandering thoughts and worries. The adept found himself agreeing with Kraden and offering help to Felix's cause. Wait, why was he agreeing to help him again? Oh right…he suddenly realized that he'd do anything to be with her. If it meant that the world was going to end, then screw the world. He had had enough of its nonsense anyway. Seriously, who in their right mind would place the fate of the world on the shoulders of a 17-year old boy? Not exactly the idea hero, was he? That was beside the point though. If Jenna believed that restoring alchemy would help save the world, then he'd go with her to the end. He trusted her…simple as that. 

He vaguely noticed Hamma enter the room…oh yeah…Ivan's sister? Cool, that was interesting, not that it mattered much to him one way or the other. The rest of the night passed by in a blur. When he finally caught hold of himself and started to focus, he found himself outside on the streets…alone…with her. When did this happen…?!

"Jenna…" At least he could talk now. Now he had to say something either apologetic or really witty. "Er…hey." Great, he could see how this conversation would end already.

* * *

That's it? So much for an emotional greeting then. She didn't know what to say. There were too many mixed feelings in her heart, jumbled around, each one wanting to be voiced first. But then, what did she expect him to say when she didn't even know what to say herself? 

"Hi, Isaac…" she spoke in a barely audible tone. Right…now she was reduced to being soft spoken. An awkward silence fell as they just stood staring at each other or the ground.

"God I've-"

"How could you-"

They both paused.

"Er…go ahead, Jenna."

"No, it's alright. You can go first." Isaac ran his fingers through his tangled hair and angrily stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So…" He felt bitter now. "Since when did talking to you become so awkward?"

"Awkward?!" Of all the nerve! "Gee, I dunno…maybe when you stopped talking to me at all" Jenna said sarcastically. The familiar hot headedness came flooding back, and it took a huge effort to refrain from just yelling at him. Calm down. Breathe.

Isaac, on the other hand, wasn't doing quite so well. "Stopped talking?! Well, I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed, it's been kind of hard to talk the past few months! Last time I checked, I couldn't talk to people more than a mile apart you know!"

"Well, it wouldn't have helped you anyway."

A bell went off in Isaac's head. "Wait…what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, it's not as if you'd have tried to talk to me anyway!" Jenna crossed her arms and started to walk away. She couldn't deal with him right now, not when she needed to clear her head and sort out her emotions first.

"Wait." Isaac placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking any further. "What did you mean by that? Jenna…you don't know how much I've missed you during this time. I'd have done anything to be with you."

Jenna turned around and looked into his eyes. Despite the lack of light, she could still see their color. Definitely blue. And definitely serious. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he flashed her a grin, hoping that her change in tone would mean whatever had been troubling her was gone.

"But…argh. Isaac, you just ignored me back at the lighthouse. I mean, not even a 'hi Jenna, long time no see!'" Jenna suddenly felt like pouring the rest of her soul into those eyes. "Isaac, I've missed you, too, but back there, you didn't even seem to notice me…and…" She paused, uncertain whether to continue. Would he just laugh at her?

Isaac noticed this and spoke encouragingly, "C'mon, you can tell me, Jenna."

"…Promise you won't laugh?"

"I'm your best friend! Of course I won't laugh!"

"Well…honestly, I was kind of worried that you had forgotten about me. I mean, I felt like you'd replaced me with Mia...I saw how well you two were getting along. I'm not blind, you know..." This was a rather condensed version of her thoughts the entire afternoon.

So that's what was bothering her! Isaac just smirked at her.

"Ooooh, it sounds like someone's jealous!"

"Jealous?! What! As if!"

"Really? Are you sure?" His eyes twinkled in merriment.

"Isaac, you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm not! I promised I wouldn't!"

"Yes you are! Look, it's not my fault I fell in lo…uh…" She stopped short when she realized what she had said…or rather, almost said. "Oh my god," she whispered to herself. She had almost told him. But she couldn't. Not yet.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing. Forget about it." Isaac frowned. He swore he had heard her say…No. There was no way she could possibly…

Isaac heaved a sigh and looked down on the ground. He hated these awful silences. Whoever said that silence was golden should be shot.

"Jenna, look. I'm sorry about earlier today." He had a pained expression on hi face. "It's just that when I saw you for the first time in so long, I found myself unable to speak. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you were." Damn it. Isaac mentally kicked himself for letting slip that last part. What was wrong with him? Jenna turned away, obviously embarrassed, but she didn't say anything. Maybe there was hope after all…

"What about Mia? Aren't you two…er…you know…" Isaac shook his head firmly.

"No. Definitely not. No one can ever replace you, Jenna." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, whispering into her ear, "Never."

Relieved, she hugged him back and noticed something hanging from his neck. She was very curious as to what it was, for Isaac wan't exactly the type of guy to sport jewelry…

"Hey, Isaac, what's that hanging on around your neck?"

"Hmmm? Oh, you mean this?" He pulled out the crystal.

"Wait…is that-"

"Don't tell me you don't remember..." Jenna looked at him and nodded dumbly. Of course she remembered. She just couldn't believe he hadn't after all these year.

"I can't believe you still have this thing," she murmured.

"Well, I figured if I lost it, a certain someone would be sure to find out and one day come after my head," he teased. Jenna wanted to smack him on the head.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Isaac. You know, I never did find a matching piece, like I said I would." They were so close she could smell his hair…not that she minded of course…

"Well, at least you didn't promise you would. I mean, best friends can't break their promises, right? I promised I'd find and save you, and I did, even if…uh…you ended up not needing to be saved…"

Best friends…she always knew they were close, but somehow it just didn't seem to fit them anymore. She felt her heart being tugged in so many different directions. Luckily, Isaac seemed to sense Jenna's disappointmnet. Slowly, he leaned in to close the gap and whispered, "Well, maybe a bit more than best friends…"

* * *

**  
A/N:** Uhm…dangit. I think the ending was a bit mushy…my bad. It didn't turn out quite as I expected, but oh well! Go with the flow! So…review, guys, and let me know what you think:D Or else ...uhm, you can do my physics homework, which I so dearly don't want to do right now. Review or physics? Anyone? 


End file.
